It is well known that bearings have shorter bearing life when used in harsh environments. This applies to bearings used in continuous casting machines. The continuous casting process is characterized by high loads on the rollers of the segment rolls, on which the slab, billet, bloom or beam blank runs. Furthermore, the process is characterized by high temperatures, high humidity, high contamination etc. A number of segment roll designs have been proposed. One such segment roll is introduced in EP1537927, which describes the configuration of a segment roll with a non-rotating shaft supporting a number of roll segments. EP1537927 provides a solution that facilitates transporting of the segment roll. Furthermore, it ascertains the sealing effect of each roll segment, and also that the bearings supporting the roll segments are not subjected to scratches or other damages during assembly.
Still, there is a need to ascertain a good osculation between the inner ring of the bearing and the shaft, and to facilitate service and replacement of the roll segments in the segment roll.